Risen foes
by SailorYue
Summary: What if when Adam rebooted the universe, putting everything back "the way they should be" he restored Ligur's angelic status?


Based on a comic by Tumblr user monkeycup, the first part is actually a bit of a transcription of it. You can skin their Tumblr for the comic as ffnet still doesn't allow links

...

Michael was not in the best of moods. They looked at the jug of holy water in their hand, unsure of what to think of what they had witnessed. They left the elevator when it arrived at the top floor. They walked out and headed towards Gabriel's desk, the archangel sitting at his desk, staring off into space.

"Ah, Michael, glad to see you back from hell. Although to no offense, you look like it. I haven't seen you in that much distress since that human girl you martyred died. What happened on your assignment?"

"Oh, well. Considering the demon Crowley is apparently immune to holy water, great." They scowled at the reminder of the human teenager they gave messages to so long ago in human history. The girl was rather nice, bright. Shame she had to die in the Lord's name.

"Immune..." Gabriel's voice had become very thin. "And you're certain you blessed it right?"

"Of course I did!" The archangel snapped at the purple-eyed angel. "And it excecuted another demon just fine! But that snake demon was just sitting there like it was just a regular bubble bath! What of Aziraphale's execution? I hope it went off better than the demons!"

Gabriel shuddered in memory of what the principality had done, standing there in the pillar of demon flame. By all rights it should have utterly destroyed him and yet, he stood there as if it was a warm shower, grinning menacingly. Michael frowned in concern.

"What does this mean Gabriel? There has never been something like this in all of existence!"

"Archangel Michael? Gabriel?" A voice called both archangel's attentions to the doorway, "Where is everyone? Zadkiel, Raphael... Lucifer? I cannot even sense them."

Michael in their shock lost grip on the glass jug of holy water, and neither they nor Gabriel registered the wetness they were splashed with. The archangel before them had been a presence that had shocked the two of them more than anything that they had seen. An archangel that had once been long forgotten, long lost more than 6000 years ago. He stood there, corporation a dark tone, darker than Uriel's, flecks of rainbows emanating from his robes and eyes.

"Raziel?" They whispered in utter shock.

Hastur was not in the best of moods. Everything was just terrific wasn't it? After failing to get vengeance on the bastard Crowley who was in fact immune to Holy water, and losing the chance to fight those stupid wank wings... well, he didn't know what else could go wrong! As it was he wasn't having the easiest time finding a target to tempt, a soul to sway to fall. All the lords in hell were on edge after that fateful Sunday. He decided to move on, find a different area to deal with. To be perfectly honest, he wanted to be as far from this godforsaken city, and be as far away as possible from his sworn enemy as possible, but the dark Lords ordered him to be here, and who was he to disobey that? (Even though disobedience was the first thing a demon SHOULD do.) He walked down the street not really paying attention to his surroundings, humans be damned, when he walked hard into a passerby.

"Apologies." The voice of the human he slammed into before continuing on.

The black eyed demon stared in shock at the being's retreating back. His voice... it couldn't be! He stared in shock. The white coat, no longer in tatters and much cleaner than it had been in centuries... the dark hair... it couldn't be... But even in the one word, that was a voice he would never forget.

"Ligur?" Hastur called out. The other man ignored him. Could he have been mistaken? He stormed after him and grabbed his arm. "Ligur! Do you not recognize me?"

What he saw caused him to recoil. It wasn't just the sight, it was a FEELING. No... how could he give off that aura? It shouldn't be possible but... His friend, nay brother, for the past 6000 years had a HEAVENLY aura. How? Why? But sure as hell, heaven be damned, the man in front of him WAS Ligur. His face was unmistakable.

"I apologize, but I fear you have me mistaken for...demon!" The man's lip curled in a sneer, but those eyes... A normal human wouldn't notice, but a supernatural being like Hastur saw it. The man's eyes shifted colors, reflecting the light. He composed himself. "Whomever you think I am, demon, I am not this 'Ligur.' My name is Raziel."

Hastur felt ice in his veins at the sound of that name. it was not one he heard in 6000 years. "No. I do not know how you became one of them, Ligur," he put the emphasis on the name. "But how can you forget what we have gone through? What we forsook? What we gave up for ourselves? How could you turn your back on everything we stood for?"

The angel looked at the demon before him, thinking about what the others had told him. How 6000 years had passed since the rebellion. His memory was a blank for the past years. He had to think hard, what was this demon talking about. What was he talking about. Hastur ripped off his white wig revealing the frog upon his head, his familiar. The sight of which caused the angel to flinch. But then something niggled in the back of his head. He ran a hand over the top of his head, feeling the soft hair and frowned. As if something... someone was missing. He looked back into the demon's black eyes and recognition hit him.

"Zadkiel?" He asked softly, and Hastur flinched at the name. He reached up, covering his mouth.

"No. We rejected those names 6000 years ago." Hastur's voice was level, but something told him that Ligur was beginning to remember.

Raziel gently took the demon's hand from his mouth, no longer repulsed by the rotten smell coming from him. His mind raced as he started remembering snippits, bits and pieces of the last millennia. He rubbed at his forehead. "Zad... Hastur? What in heaven's name is going on?"

Hastur relaxed, but only just so as he still was talking to one who would be an enemy. But could he really call his brother an enemy?

"I am not entirely sure. My mind is a blank on several parts, including what happened after receiving the phone call from Michael."

"Michael?"

"The archangel who told us about Crowley." Suddenly Raziel gave a violent shudder. "Crowley! He... the ... he..."

"Killed you. Saw it, holy water. How in Satan's name are you alive, Ligur?" Hastur was shaking, his familiar very irritated, more than it was when he turned himself into a cartoon of clay to go after Crowley.

The angel paced agitatedly, rubbing his forehead. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't got a clue. I just found myself in heaven, and an angel again. Everything is a jumbled mess of memories. Did the war happen? There seems to be a distinct lack of fighting."

Hastur growled. "No. The flash bastard hid the real antichrist and he apparently turned against his father and became human or something. So right now we're just back to square one."

Raziel crossed his arms, frowning. "So what now, Z- Hastur?"

Hastur couldn't look at him. They were on opposite sides of a war that will one day happen. They couldn't be friends anymore, could they? "Well, Ligur. Unless you choose to fall and come back to hell, there's nothing to do, here."

"Why not? You want to talk about the 6000 years we had as brothers in arms, why would that change now?"

"Why would that change? WE ARE AN ANGEL AND A DEMON, LIGUR. WE'RE ENEMIES, THERES NOTHING THAT CAN CHANGE THAT!" Black ooze seemed to leak from Hastur's eyes. One could attribute them to tears if he still had tear ducts.

Raziel frowned. As an angel he could sense the pain coming from his friend now. They stood in silence, ignoring the humans milling around the street. What could change that? Then something hit him, a thought and idea. He looked at the slip of paper in his hand, the address Gabriel had given him. The name. At the time he could not understand why the name sounded so familiar to him, till now he realized.

"There is. I think we can find out how we can change this, here." Hastur looked at his friend in confusion. "Work with me, this might not be the wisest idea to do, considering who might be at this address."

The pair found themselves in front of a used book shop in the middle of Soho, London. Hastur, for once looking less of a rotten corpse, much like he had looked when he had met with the child who was not the anti-Christ; his wig hiding his frog better than it ever had. Raziel looked up, trying to put a sense as to see who was in there. But he couldn't tell. He knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who is there, the door was... "Aziraphale stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the being at his door. It most certainly was an angel, not one he had seen in a very long time. "Raziel?" He was in awe. Then he realized the demon next to him. "And..."

"HASTUR!" A voice from inside growled, yanking the book-seller angel inside, standing in front of him. "What in somebody's name are you doing here?" He stood in front of Aziraphale protectively, brandishing the spray bottle he willed into existence, aiming it at the angel. The other demon ducked behind Raziel.

Everyone in the doorway stood stock still, all on edge.

"Crowley..." Aziraphale placed a calm hand on his friend's shoulder.

The red haired demon ground his teeth, on edge ready to fight if need be, but hoping he wouldn't have to use the spray bottle in his hand. The fact that both heaven and hell came to Aziraphale's door, even after what they went though.

"The failed attempts at killing us wasn't enough for either of you lot, was it?" He spat.

Raziel was more confused than he was yesterday evening at being alive, and an angel who missed 6000 years of his life.

"Actually, I was advised to come here for assistance from the angel Aziraphale, that perhaps he might be able to help me."

Crowley nearly dropped the bottle in his hand; he DID drop his jaw. "Ligur?"

Aziraphale looked at the angel in his doorway. He had never met Ligur, but according to Crowley the demon had died by the supply of holy water he had given his friend. The angel he had recognized as one of the lost ones, Raziel. How he remembered that much was a whole other mystery. He decided to take charge.

"Right, it appears we have a lot to discuss here. Crowley dear, there should be no need for that." He gently coaxed the snake demon to lower his arm. He pulled his friend aside and gestured the two into his shop, flipping the sign on the door from open to closed. "Come in. But let me warn you, if either of you try anything untoward to either of us, well need I remind you that we are the angel immune to hellfire and demon immune to holy water. You would do well not to risk our wrath."

Raziel looked back at Hastur, his question on whether he heard right a silent one. Hastur nodded, eyeing both the other couple warily.

"Angel..." Crowley muttered, latching onto the side of his dear friend.

"Yes, I know my dear. But something is obviously up, excuse the pun, with the fact that one of your enemies is now an angel. Let's hear them out and see what they could need from us.

Crowley nodded, even though he didn't like it. But he trusted Aziraphale's judgment, even when it was misplaced.


End file.
